I LOVE YOU, NII-SAN!
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Gou baru menyadari bahwa otot-otot trisep kakaknya sangatlah indah lebih dari otot trisep pria lainnya. Well, bisa dibilang, Rin juga termasuk makhluk yang memang tampan./ RinGou./ My present to anisajiro, someone who's birthday in 12 May./ RnR please?


Gou menunggui Rin yang masih berkecimpung di kolam renang, atau lebih singkatnya, Rin masih berlatih. Memang jarang sekali pria berambut ungu itu mempunyai waktu-waktu seperti ini; berlatih ditemani adiknya sendiri. Entah Gou yang masih sibuk mengurusi klub renang Iwatobi yang bertepatan dengan jadwal latihan Rin, atau karena alasan lainnya.

Tapi, kali ini tidak ada jadwal untuk klub renang Iwatobi dan Gou menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemani sang kakak berlatih.

Di lihatnya kini Rin telah usai menyelesaikan latihannya. Kakaknya itu berusaha keluar dari kolam, menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi tumpuannya dan ia keluar dari kolam itu.

Dan baru Gou sadari, bahwa kakaknya mempunya otot-otot trisep yang luar biasa− _sexy_ −dan otot-ototnya yang kekar itu membuatnya terlihat seperti pria sejati yang _macho_.

Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan pria seperti Rin?

Gou memagut wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan saus tiram diatasnya (salah!), ya intinya wajah Gou kini sudah dihiasi rona merah. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa menonton kakaknya berlatih adalah surga dunia yang indah.

 **I LOVE YOU,** _ **NII-SAN**_

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO OUJI KOUKI**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE(MAYBE) AND OTHERS**

 **MY PRESENT TO ANISAJIRO, SOMEONES WHO'S BIRTHDAY IN 12** **th** **MAY**

Rin berjalan dengan handuk yang tersampir di kepala nya. Ia menuju ruang ganti dan berencana untuk membilas badannya yang kini basah. Kini ia berada tempat bilas, menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air dari _shower_ itu berjatuhan ke bawah dan mengenai dirinya.

15 menit cukup untuk membilas tubuhnya, kini ia menuju _locker room_ dan berganti pakaian. Cukup lelah rasanya untuk latihan kali ini. Tapi rasa lelah itu hilang ketika ia teringat bahwa kini dirinya ditemani Gou, adiknya dalam latihan ini. Dan yang lebih bersemangatnya adalah ketika ia mengingat bahwa Gou akan mentraktirnya seusai latihan.

Rin bergegas keluar dari _locker room_ nya setelah ia menggunakan _T-shirt_ berwarna _navy blue_ dipadu dengan _sneakers_ miliknya juga bawahan _jeans_ dan sepatu _converse_ yang melekat pada kakinya. Oh Matsuoka Rin, penampilanmu sangat _modern_.

Rin mendapati adiknya duduk menungguinya dengan sepasang _headset_ di kedua telinganya. Mungkin itu adalah cara Gou untuk memberantas rasa bosan nya menunggu Rin.

"Hei, kau sudah menunggu lama, Gou?"

" _Nii-san_! Kau lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar, ayo!" Gou bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Rin dengan tidak sabaran dan membawanya menuju keluar.

"E-hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri dan jangan tarik aku seperti ini, _dong_!"

Gou langsung menggembungkan pipinya kala Rin melepas pagutan tangannya dan Rin kini berjalan mendahuluinya. Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa "adik-kakak yang sedang bertengkar" atau "apakah mereka pacaran?", tapi pikiran itu berbeda dengan pemikiran Gou. Bahkan sangat beda. Coba tebak?

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Gou dan Rin kini sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Gou kali ini berencana men-traktir kakaknya dengan makan _sashimi_ karena Rin pernah mengungkapkan keinginannya memakan makanan khas Jepang lagi. 3 tahun berada di Australia membuatnya merindukan makanan-makanan khas negeri sakura ini.

"Bagaimana _Nii-san_?"

"Boleh juga."

Rin dan Gou memasuki kedai _sashimi_ itu dan duduk di mejja ke-3. Rin dan Gou masih berkutat dengan buku menu mereka dengan satu orang pelayan yang bersiap mencatat pesanan mereka. 5 menit berlalu, Rin dan Gou sudah memesan apa yang mereka inginkan.

" _Nee nee Nii-san_ , bagaimana dengan Australia? Setelah ini ajak aku ke Australia denganmu ya?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau sering-sering mentraktirku seperti ini, akan ku bawa kau ke Australia."

"Dasar."

Rin kini berkutat dengan hpnya dan membiarkan Gou yang kini menatapnya tanpa Rin sadari. Tatapan Gou seperti melamun. Melamunkan sesuatu. Tentu saja melamunkan objek yang kini berada di depannya. Dan baru ia sadari bahwa kakaknya itu termasuk makhluk yang tampan. (Apa? Makhluk?)

Rin menyimpan kembali hpnya kedalam tasnya dan ia menatap ke arah Gou yang kini sedang melamun dengan menatapnya. Rin tersentak dan melambaikan telapak tangannya tepat di depan Gou yang melamun.

"Oi, Gou!"

Dan lamunan Gou akhirnya buyar kala ia menyadari ada sesuat yang mengganggu lamunannya. Tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan telapak tangan kakaknya yang melambai-lambai?

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan? Dasar bodoh. Kau melamunkan seorang cowok, ya?"

Dan Gou langsung _blushing_. Wajahnya memerah dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Melihat reaksi adiknya itu, Rin hanya tertawa dan ia tahu bahwa adiknya sedang berbohong. Siapa ya pria yang dipikirkan Gou saat ini? Yah sudah sewajarnya adiknya menyukai laki-laki di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 16 tahun itu, pikirnya.

 _Aku sedang memikirkanmu,_ Nii-san _._

Dan Gou membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat wajah Rin dipenuhi dengan kebingungan dan keningnya yang bekedut.

Kini dalam otak Gou berkecamuk antara perasaannya dan kakaknya. 3 tahun ditinggal kakaknya bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Ia kadang harus berada sendiri di rumah jika Ayahnya pergi bekerja atau sedang mengadakan suatu proyek di luar negeri dan ia hanya ditemani pembantunya. Tapi kurang lebih 3 bulan semenjak kakaknya kembali ke Jepang, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, walaupun Ibunya kini sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Walaupun dirinya dan Rin berbeda sekolah, setidaknya Gou dapat bercengkrama kala malam tiba dan makan malam bersama dengan kakaknya itu.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang. Berbeda dengan Gpu, reaksi Rin saat memakan _sashimi_ adalah seperti ia menemukan sebuah harta karun berharga yang telah lama diincar-incarnya. Kalau dalam manga/anime, mata Rin kini sudah menunjukkan binar-binar dengan bahagia.

Melihat reaksi Rin dalam memakan _sashimi_ itu, Gou tertawa dan sesekali menggoda Rin.

Gou menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Lebih tepatnya saat-saat berdua dengan Rin.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Rin dan Gou pulang saat malam menjelang. Hari ini Gou mengajak Rin untuk berkeliling sekitaran Kanto dan mengunjungi _stand-stand_ makanan lainnya seperti _takoyaki_ dan lainnya. Dilihatnya kini rumahnya masih kosong. Ayah belum pulang, dan pembantunya sudah pulang menuju rumahnya, pikir Gou. Dan rumah itu kini hanya ber-isikan Gou dan Rin.

" _Sankyu_ Gou sudah mengajakku. Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu ke Australia saat liburan nanti."

Dan perkataan itu disambut senyum hangat Gou dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan Gou kini dibuat _blushing_ lagi kala puncak kepalanya diusap oleh Rin sebelum Rin beranjak dari hadapan Gou untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Dan Gou kini terpaku di tempatnya.

 _Nii-san_.

Gou berjalan dibelakang Rin. Dan memeluk tubuh Rin yang jangkung itu dari belakang. Hal yang dilakukan Gou membuat Rin membeku di tempatnya dan melengokkan kepalnya ke belakang dan mendapati Gou kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara punggungnya.

"Oi, Gou?"

Gou semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Rin.

" _NII-SAN!_ AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU PERGI LAGI!"

Gou mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia berteriak di belakang Rin.

"Gou? Aku disini. Aku hanya akan pergi ke kamar."

Rin masih membelakangi Gou dan reflek membalikkan badannya saat ia merasakan basah di antara _t-shirt_ nya. Diingatnya bahwa ia tak berkeringat dan ia menyadari ini berasal dari adiknya. Apa yang terjadi pada adiknya? Ia menangis 'kah?

"Gou? Ada apa denganmu?"

Rin kini membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan langsung dengan adiknya. Ia memegang pundak Gou dan kini Gou menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Benar saja. Gou menangis. Kini terdengar isakan-isakan kecilnya dari bibir Gou.

Rin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan yang ia ingat, ia pernah memeluk Gou saat mereka masih kecil tepatnya saat mereka berdua beridiri tepat di batu nisan sang Ibu. Gou yang menangis terisak, dan Rin yang menenangkanya dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Gou dan itu membuat tangisnya mereda. Dan kini, Rin akan mencoba lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Gou.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Gou membuka matanya dan merasakan lengan kekar memeluknya. Kakaknya kini memeluknya dan tangisnya berhenti seketika. Tak terdengar isakan atau apapun itu, tapi airmata Gou masih bercucuran.

"Sudah baikan?"

Gou balas memeluk Rin. Ia kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dada Rin yang bidang. Rin tak berkomentar dan membiarkan Gou memeluknya. Mungkin inilah yang Gou perlukan, pikirnya.

Dan Gou berdesis pelan, dan perkataan itu sempat terdengar di telinga Rin.

 _Aku menyukaimu,_ Nii-san.

 **END**

Author's Note: First fic dari fandom Free! Huaaaa _this fic is my present for my bestie_ yang suka- _well_ bisa dibilang sering- _fangirlingan_ bareng, Anisa Indah Nursanti (a.k.a anisajiro) wkwk _tanjoubi omedeto Nee-san_! Maafkan hadiah dariku yang absurd dan rada telat satu hari ini. Gakpapa ya? Hehe. Makin menggila ya _fangirlingan_ bareng aku nya dan jangan lupa siapkan telfon RSJ terdekat! #apaandah. Maafkan aku ya ficnya aneh bin berantakan banget soalnya fic ini idenya muncul mendadak dan tertulis disini dalam waktu 1 jam huahahaha #plak. Aku pikir, moga aja ka Nisa suka fic ini karena aku coba nengok ke biodatamu, one of _your favorites pair is Rin x Gou_ jadi aku buat ini sekalian mencoba hal yang baru dengan membuat fic Rin x Gou ini.

 _RnR please_?^^


End file.
